


Only A Week

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns from a business trip and Draco says 'hello' in his own, special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Week

"You're never leaving me again," Draco groaned as he pushed me against the door. I chuckled as my shoulders hit the wood, and Draco latched his lips on to the pulse in my neck.

"It was only a week," I gasp, as I feel his sharp teeth scrape against my neck.

"A week too fucking long," he says, his breath hot against my lips. I have no time to make a come back as he kisses me, slipping his arms around my neck and pulling me close.

God, I've missed him – it had only been a week, seven days, seven nights, but it feels like so much longer. So long since I've been able to kiss him and touch him, and make him come. I can't wait to see his face so overcome by passion that he can't control himself. Draco Malfoy fucks like he fights – with every ounce of energy he has, until he can no longer move.

I have to pull away, I need to tell him; "I love you." I can see his eyes dilate as I speak.

"Love you too, you fucking sap."

His hands are on my shoulders, I can feel him tracing the contours of my muscles. My fingers are twitching – I don't understand why we aren't naked. I mutter under my breath, and we are.

I surprise him; he falls against me, and our hard cocks brush. We both moan, and his fingers clench around my biceps. I love seeing the red crescent shapes from his nails the morning after we've had sex. I love seeing the bruises on his hips, and the stubble rash as well. He loves the ache after I've been inside him.

Draco falls to his knees, and licks my hip bone.

"I'm going to suck you, okay?"

I don't answer, I can't. I'm moaning and thrusting my hips towards him, the tip of my cock hits him in the nose. Draco screws his face up, and I laugh, before he opens his mouth and takes me between his lips.

I love the feeling of being in his mouth – so hot and wet, and God, he's a master at this. He licks up and down my shaft, taking my balls in his hand. Draco moves his hand so it's around the base of my cock. He's sucking me, in the most amazing rhythm he's ever managed and I want to come in his mouth so much. He's not going to let me – I know Draco, he wants a fuck.

I manage to open my eyes - his gorgeous grey eyes are looking up at me, his blond hair falling into them. I run my hands through his hair, tugging at the thin strands. His cheeks are hollowed and he's sucking on me for all he's worth. My eyes flicker to his cock. It's red, and hard, and leaking and _fuck me_ , his hand is on his balls, and his fingers go further back. He moans around my cock, and I _know_ his fingers are inside his arse, stretching himself out for me.

"Draco," I moan, my hands tugging at his hair.

He rocks back on his heels, and my cock bobs in front of me. It glistens with his saliva, as do his lips. Draco lies back, resting on his elbows. I fall on top of him, and kiss him. He wraps his legs around me, and rolls us over so he's straddling my crotch.

Draco leans over me, brushing my fringe away from my face. Away from my scar. He licks up my forehead and I screw my eyes shut, my hips snapping up, pushing into him. I _love_ it when Draco licks my scar. He doesn't do it often, I think it creeps it out, or he doesn't think it's fair I got an extra erogenous zone or something – but he does today. He must have missed me. He licks his tongue along my scar a few times before kissing me once.

He gets up, and kneels over me. Draco grabs one of my hands and pushes one of my fingers inside him. I get the message and begin to fuck him with my fingers, pushing one deep inside him, then another. I twist them inside him, and he moans, falling over me, leaning on his hands. After a few minutes of writhing on my hand, he pulls away, wrenching my fingers from his arse.

Draco pulls my cock up straight, lining the head up with the pucker of his arse. He lets himself go, sinking down onto my cock with a low moan, until my balls are brushing against his arse. I grab his gorgeous cheeks with my hands, pulling him, urging him to fuck me properly.

He takes his time. He lifts himself slowly, teasing me – I know he won't manage to do this long because he can't stand it. Draco loves to ride my cock with abandon, not thinking of anything but our pleasure and the way my cock feels brushing against his prostate. His hips start to move faster, raising and grinding.

I was right. He begins to fuck me properly, using every muscle in his body to force himself up and down on me – so hard, it has to hurt. I can't bring myself to stop him, warn him. I'm too far gone. We can't go a week without seeing each other again - it's like torture.

I'm moaning and groaning, and fuck, coming as I see him fall over the edge to orgasm as well. His arse spasms around me, milking me. Draco falls on top of me, collapsed on my sweaty, come covered chest.

"You're not leaving me again," Draco says, breathing heavily.

"I don't know… I quite like your hello's," I say.

"Hmm…" Draco says. He rests his lips against my shoulder. "I may have to re-think my strategy."

"Possibly," I say and flip him over. He lays under me, pliant and willing. His cock twitches against my thigh. "Shall we practice?"

Draco nods. "I think we ought to."

We practice. All night long. Eventually, we even make it to bed.


End file.
